


Scared and Alone

by KISSwift



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, preslash, shooting star au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Blaine in the bathroom instead of Brittany during 4.18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared and Alone

It was a pretty ordinary week at McKinley to be honest. Brittany thought the world was ending and got them to sing a song to her cat. And the fact that he now considered that normal should probably bother Sam but somehow it didn’t. Although he had to admit being broken up with because of Lord Tubbington had stung a little even if he had known it was coming. Mind you at least she’d had the decency to tell them they were over unlike Santana had when they had briefly dated. In fact he wasn’t sure if he and Santana had ever officially broken up although they’d both obviously been seeing other people and Santana definitely wasn’t interested in him. What with him being a guy and being the person who ‘stole’ Brittany from her.

He’d probably still go to that night of movies and popcorn that Blaine had offered anyway. While he didn’t really need it to recover from his break up there was no way he was turning down bro time with his best friend. They would have walked to Glee club together but Blaine had needed to go to the bathroom after a gruelling session with Coach Sue and the Cheerios and Sam didn’t blame him. He’d sat in on a few practices and while the whole thing was very hot it also looked like more hard work than it was worth.

Mr Schue had just come in to begin his lecture about the lesson of the day (interrupting one of Brittany’s speeches which was about Lord Tubbington’s diet this time) when it happened. A gunshot echoed through the halls and the group scattered into various hiding places. Sam could see Brittany helping Artie out of his chair to behind the piano in an unusual but appreciated moment of clarity. He crawled across the floor to sit behind the piano too practically clambering over Jake and Marley to do so.

The entire choir room was deadly quiet and that was almost the most frightening thing. Unless there was nobody in there the choir room never managed complete silence. Mr Schue would be lecturing or Kitty would be making snarky remarks or somebody would be singing while Blaine messed about on the piano either on something original or as backing. _Blaine!_

He wasn’t here. Of course Sam knew he wasn’t here but he _wasn’t here._ That meant that he was possibly outside with the shooter. Blaine didn’t normally take that long in the bathroom even after Cheerios practice. What if had been in the corridor when the shots were fired? What if one of them had hit him? What if he was dying? _What if he was dead?_

Sam’s breaths became louder as he started hyperventilating he could vaguely hear Kitty shushing him from nearby – when had she gotten there? – but he couldn’t stop. The thought of losing Blaine, it was far worse than the idea of being shot himself and on the same level as the idea of Stacy or Stevie being shot.

He had to get out there. That was all he knew. Maybe it had come out of his mouth because people were trying to stop him and telling him to be quiet. Didn’t they understand? Blaine was their friend too. How could they just leave him out there? He was probably dying and they just wanted to leave him. Why wouldn’t Beiste let him go? She needed to let him go. He couldn’t get to Blaine if she didn’t let him go.

His head cleared a bit as Beiste and Mr Schue got him back down onto the floor but he still couldn’t breathe properly. And he kept fighting to get himself free to get to Blaine. He could do it quietly. He could. They just had to let him try. But Beiste still held him down and he barely even heard the door open as someone grabbed a hold of his hand and cried into his hair. Brittany – that’s who it was. At least someone else was worried about Blaine.

~#~#~

Blaine had only intended on freshening up in the bathroom after practice and then heading straight to the choir room. It was something he did after practically every Cheerios practice and nothing had ever happened before. Even the slushies had stopped since he joined the Cheerios as nobody wanted to mess with one of Coach Sue’s head cheerleaders. Especially as practically the entire school had seen how badly she wanted him back on the squad. And on top of that none of Coach Sue’s names for him were really negative which again told everyone that she liked him.

And up to the point he was going to leave the bathroom everything went fine. The one football player in there didn’t even look twice at him. He thought this was going to be a good day. Then he heard the first shot. His immediate reaction was to dart back into the cubicle to hide. He locked the door and climbed up onto the toilet lid so his feet weren’t showing. This was one of the few times he was grateful for being shorter than average. It meant his head didn’t show above the top of the cubicle. If he was lucky then if the shooter chose to come in here he wouldn’t see Blaine and think the locked door was just a product of the rubbish quality of most things here at McKinley. There was an actual stuck door in one of the other toilets after all.

Despite himself Blaine couldn’t quite stop himself shaking in fear. He cursed himself for it knowing he could get himself and everyone else who’d taken refuge in the bathroom caught. But he couldn’t steady himself with his hands because he was using those to cover his mouth to try and stop himself from letting any sounds of the panic he was feeling slip out. It felt like hours. Standing there beginning to feel the pain setting in but knowing he couldn’t move until he heard an all clear from the police. And he couldn’t hear anything.

By now he was silently crying. Tears kept dripping down his cheeks. Some of them due to the sheer stress of not letting out a single sound and others from the crippling fear that was the only thing holding him in place.

He nearly jumped three feet in the air when he heard the door to the toilet open. Luckily his fear still kept him frozen in place so if it was the shooter he shouldn’t have seen Blaine.

Then Mr Schue called out his name and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t Mr Schue’s biggest fan but right now his voice was the best thing that he’d ever heard. He was so relieved that after he unlocked the door he even let the man pull him into a hug as the football player from earlier and Lily from the Cheerios emerged from the other stalls.

Mr Schue guided them quickly back to the choir room explaining in a hushed tone that the hallways were still not safe as the police hadn’t come into the school yet. He didn’t even know if they’d made it yet although for something as high profile as gunshots in a school he figured they would be. Blaine just hoped there wasn’t someone lying on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound right now. He knew there had been no blood curling screams immediately after the shots so that was a good sign but it was no guarantee.

He’d never been happier to see the inside of the choir room in his life. Although he didn’t really get a good look before Sam had tugged him into a hug and was crying on his shoulder. And that set him off again burying his fingers into Sam’s shirt and emitting great heaving sobs. He barely noticed when there were shouts of ‘All Clear!’ from outside the door or Mr Schue and the others joining the hug including the football player and Lily.

He didn’t remember getting out of the school although he was still hanging onto Sam’s hand the entire time and Sam didn’t seem keen to let go either. It wasn’t until Blaine’s parents turned up that he was forced to let go and leave with them. Even though he didn’t want to leave Sam there to wait by himself until Burt and Carole arrived.

He didn’t sleep that night at all and his parents noticed and told him to come into their room. It was quite nice to be hugged by his parents all night (something that hadn’t happened since he was about two) but he didn’t like that it took something like this to bring them back together again. His phone had blown up with messages and voicemails. A lot of them were from the New York trio – the majority of them from Kurt – but again with the lack of contact since the wedding it kind of felt cheap to him that they’d only contact him now. Someone else would have given them answers by now. He did text Mike back and let him know that he was fine as he was the only graduate who still kept in regular contact with him. He was both dreading the next day and anticipating it. He knew he had to go back or he’d never feel safe in McKinley’s halls again. And he didn’t want to run away. Not again.

~#~#~

The next morning Sam was practically the first one to arrive at school and was told to wait outside as they were still finishing up installing the metal detectors. Even when they were done he stayed outside waiting for Blaine to arrive. Or someone else from the Glee club he guessed. But Blaine would be better. Luckily his best friend stuck to his routine of arriving early and was the first of the Glee club to make it to the school.

Sam grabbed hold of his hand and only let go of it for the short time it took to get through the metal detector. They stopped off before their first class to retrieve Mrs Tubbington (the cat Sam had bought for Brittany before they broke up and gave it to her) and walked around together all day. When they walked into Glee club they were surprised to see Lily sitting in the back and were informed that she had decided to join the club after the kindness they’d shown her in letting her be part of the group after the scare.

And life went on. But it wasn’t like nothing had changed. Sam had figured out why he’d been so terrified for Blaine when he’d been missing from the choir room. Those feelings went beyond friendship. He was in love with his best friend.


End file.
